Episode 6407 (23rd October 2006)
Plot Danny and Frankie sit down to breakfast together. He's delighted to have her back. Tracy suggests matchmaking Maria with Steve. Charlie's not happy but covers. Archie calls at Ashley's house to sort out the paperwork for the funeral. Ashley's furious to find out Bev's already collected Fred's ashes. Danny tries to make peace with Jamie but Jamie slams the door on him. Maria orders a takeaway for her and Charlie but he cancels her at the last minute. Maria lies to David saying Liam has stood her up. She ends up sharing the pizza with David who thinks he's died and gone to heaven. Archie takes Audrey to the Rovers. Audrey tries to buy Rita a drink but Rita declines, still cold towards her. Jason assures Sarah there's nothing going on between him and Violet. She's only staying at No.11 temporarily. Sarah feigns disinterest. Bev sits at the bar nursing Fred's ashes in an urn. Ashley storms into the pub and demands his dad's ashes back but Bev refuses to hand them over. Frankie tells Jamie she's back with Danny which is what she wants. Jamie refuses to believe her insisting she loves him like he loves her. He reaches out to touch her and Frankie slaps him and leaves. Jamie takes this as a further sign of her feelings for him. Cast Regular cast *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Emily & Amy Walton *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Archie Shuttleworth until 10th May 2010. *This episode was written and recorded to be shown on Sunday 22nd October (several characters reference the day as being Sunday). However, transmission of the Brazilian Grand Prix on Sunday evening meant that the episode was rescheduled for Monday 23rd and shown at 7.00pm in the usual Emmerdale slot. Despite being shown immediately before Episode 6408, no attempt was made to edit the two episodes together into one double episode as has been done in the past. Both were transmitted with their own title credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frankie tries to convince herself she's doing the right thing by being with Danny, but Jamie makes her doubts her feelings, telling her the kiss they shared really meant something; Charlie is exasperated by Tracy's plans to get Maria and Steve together. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,870,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns